One A-µ'sing Christmas
by Wyuhin 5000
Summary: Since young, Maki had always believed in Santa Claus. However, in her first year in high school, her hopes were dashed by a certain third-year. With Love Live around the corner and potentially everything at stake, someone must do something...
1. Santa Existential Crisis

**Santa Existential Crisis**

Towards the end of the semester in Otonokizaka, students were preparing themselves for the winter break ahead. After exciting news of their school idols' victory over UTX's A-Rise, µ's was the talk of the town and many looked forward to their appearance in Love Live.

On the other hand, the victorious members of µ's were no one to rest on their laurels – they knew the real battle would be in Love Live, against representatives from the other prefectures of Japan. As such, a final meeting before the school closed for winter break was at least essential.

For µ's, this was business as usual. Eli gave her words of encouragement and wisdom. Umi reported available club budget and expenditure needed for their performance in Love Live. Everyone was purely focused on Love Live… well, almost everyone…

"Okay everybody, rest well for the Christmas season." That was among Eli's many pep talks to her comrades in µ's, but the first to mention the famous holiday so far. The conversation just diverged from there.

"Nya, it's Christmas time~" declared Rin, always happy and spontaneous, "Rin hears Christmas bells a rin-ing~"

"Snow! Free presents!" cried Honoka.

"Honoka, be sure to wear enough layers of clothes if you insist on playing in the snow," lectured her childhood friend, Umi.

"Honoka-chan is so energetic even in this weather," laughed Kotori.

The maelstrom of words and chitchat was cut off by Maki's voice, as though she had an announcement to make before her friends:

"Everyone, I would like to invite all of you to my vacation house for Christmas… you know, the one we went to previously… the one in the mountains…"

"Yeah, we get to live in the rich man's house!" exclaimed Honoka.

"That would be fun," Nozomi quipped, "The last we went there was for business, so a leisure trip there is lovely."

"Maki-chan, th-thank you," Hanayo spoke.

"Can we light the fireplace nya?" asked Rin.

"Of course not, Rin!" cried Maki, "I've already explained it. How is Santa-san supposed to come down to a chimney full of charcoal?"

Maki's reply was somewhat awkward for her friends, who were used to the redhead's logic-grounded rhetoric. In fact, her words invited an almost snickering laugh from a certain twin-tailed girl.

"Maki Maki… you still belie…"

"Nico-chan, don't!" Honoka scolded her senior, "You can't!"

"Please don't, Nico-chan!" Rin joined in the condemnation.

"Nico, this is not appropriate…" Eli attempted to reason with the petite girl.

"Maki-chan, Nico-chan's only sprouting nonsense…" Kotori was trying to divert from Nico's crude behaviour.

"No, let her speak," Maki was determined to silence the annoying girl who was supposed to be her senpai, but was the ultimate subversion of an archetypical senpai.

The others grew quiet and dread filled the clubroom, fully aware and expecting what was to come. The conclusion was obvious and that fear consumed everyone. They wanted to stop this, but they knew it was already too late. A headlong collision between two headstrong characters… and the fallout would only be dreadful. Only Maki and Nico were oblivious to this dread; the former out of blissful ignorance and the latter out of her conceit and Napoleonic complex ego.

"So you were saying?" Maki continued.

"Maki, you're such a kid!" Nico continued laughing at Maki, "Santa-san is not real. He is just a story parents tell their kids! You are so childish for believing in Santa-san!"

"But… but he… he came down every year…" Maki was taken back by such accusation, struggling to reaffirm her faith, "Ther…there were h…his…"

"No doubt your parents doodled the chimney themselves," Nico explained.

While normally Maki would enter a wisecracking banter with Nico that would result in her victory over the immature girl, Maki actually saw reason and rationality in that one person she would least expect it from. Dots in her head were connecting; lines were drawn to a simple conclusion.

There is no Santa-san.

The sweet face of a cheerful child enchanted by the Christmas season simply vanished in a blink of an eye, leaving only a scouring face haunted by humiliation and shame. That was the most fitting description for Maki's face at the moment.

"I'm sorry…" she spoke, a voice drained of all feelings, "…Light up the fireplace."

"Maki-chan…" Honoka spoke up, whether to respond to Maki finally giving in or out of her concern for the shattered girl.

"Don't worry, the party is still on," Maki continued, trying to regain her shattered composure, "I need to use the ladies' room. If you would excuse me…"

Despite what she said, one does not simply take their bags with them on a mere trip to the toilet. The writing was on the wall to everyone else, except for maybe Nico.

Everyone stared at Nico; their eyes acting as persecutors and executioners desiring the destruction of that shameless girl who dare shatter a girl's fragile heart.

"What?" Nico demanded, still oblivious to her 'crime'.

"You killed Maki-chan's innocence!" Honoka yelled.

"She looked so sad…" Kotori muttered, "…I hope she's alright…"

"Nico, you really shouldn't," Eli lectured, "At least, not during this winter break."

"I wonder if this would affect Maki-chan in the long run," Umi thought out loud, "Will she be in good condition for Love Live?"

"She'll be alright. This is Maki we're talking about," Nico defended herself

"I don't know… Maki-chan may seem strong, but she is actually quite vulnerable on the inside," Hanayo pointed out.

"This is all Nico-chan's fault!" Rin frowned.

"Don't worry, Maki will recover by Christmas Eve!" Nico proclaimed, "She should be thanking Nico for bringing her one step closer to the adult world."

No one was buying Nico's flawed logic, and their accusing stares continued on. To be fair, only one pair of eyes did not stare – they were in fact closed in concentration.

Nozomi was quietly contemplating the tense situation that befell her school idol group. Laid down on her table were several Tarot cards, most of them were facedown. Among them, only one was face-up – a reversed Major Arcana XVI: The Tower.

"_And to solve this problem…"_ she thought, lightly tapping another card.

The spiritual girl flipped face-up another card, revealing it as Major Arcana II: The High Priestess.

"_Oh Nozomi power is up next…"_ she thought, with a smile forming in her lips.

* * *

**A fanfic born from a detail in Season 2 Episode 2, where Maki asserted her earnest belief in Santa Claus with Nico almost mocking Maki for it. Expanding on that scenario, this fanfic is what we got here. **

**With Maki's childhood wonder crushed by Nico's ruthless hands, what will become of µ's and more importantly, Maki and Nico? **


	2. Saving Christmas

**Ch 2 – Saving Christmas**

Later that day, everyone naturally parted ways and returned home for the night. Maki was no exception. Upon the doorstep to her mansion, the wealthy girl hesitated for a while before turning the house key.

Opening the mahogany door, her mother was already on the other side. Facing her mother, Maki knew what to be asked:

"Okaa-san, Santa-san isn't real, is he?"

* * *

Ever since that day in the clubroom, things had simply quieted down among the members of µ's. Too quiet in fact, in Nico's perspective.

In her bedroom at night, Nico lied restless on her bed. She was rolling and tossing about, troubled with a crisis underway. She peeped into her handphone, as she had done for the past few days.

On her phone, the most recent text message was to Maki:

* * *

Maki-chan

**I'm sorry.**

**I'm sorry.**

**I'm sorry.**

**I'm sorry.**

* * *

The same thing she typed for the past few days, some multiple times per day. There were also missed phone calls to her, almost as much as her text messages. All were futile; no reply was given at all.

Realising that nothing came out of her attempt for reconciliation, Nico retreated to the pile of idol paraphernalia she collected for some form of comfort in this time of need.

"Oh God, Maki-chan will never forgive Nico!" she cried, "Everyone's treating Nico like a criminal! This is not fair!"

Suddenly, the message tone for Nico's phone rang. The petite girl practically teleported to her phone in the split second, awakened by some measure of hope. It was not what she expected though…

* * *

Nozomi

Hey, Nico-chi. Are you in trouble?

* * *

"_What is she? A psychic?"_ Nico thought, sweat dropping at Nozomi's apparent clairvoyance.

Before she could even think of a suitable reply to shoo away the impish girl, Nico's phone received another text message – from Nozomi again.

* * *

Nozomi

Hey, Nico-chi. Are you in trouble?

Whenever one is in trouble, one ought to offer their prayers to the gods. The gods always answer those desperate enough

* * *

"_She wants me to go to her shrine…" _Nico thought, _"But Nozomi's knowledge and foresight may be what I need to brighten up Maki-chan…"_

"And she's right! I am desperate enough!" she exclaimed.

With that outcry, Nico quickly sent her reply – the only possible reply at such desperate times. More of a formality, Nico knew the mischievous former Vice-President knew her reply from the start.

* * *

Nozomi

Hey, Nico-chi. Are you in trouble?

Whenever one is in trouble, one ought to offer their prayers to the gods. The gods always answer those desperate enough

**I will see you at the shrine tomorrow noon.**

* * *

The Kanda Myojin shrine was the principle shrine in the region. Typical of Shinto shrines, it was a centre for many Japanese for important seasons and occasions. Christmas may be a Christian's holiday, but secular-minded Japanese won't mind celebrating it at all.

Though not as crowded as New Year, some worshippers still come to Kanda Myojin for prayers. Nico joined these worshippers before the altar of the gods, offering a prayer to them.

"_Maki-chan…"_ she thought.

Suddenly, the solemn religious prayer ended abruptly when a pair of hands groped her chest. Nico knew only one pair of hands would be so unruly, so she declared the name of her assaulter.

"Nozomi!" she cried.

True to her claim, it was definitely Nozomi behind and groping her. She was attired in her Miko outfit that was practically her second uniform. The busty shrine maiden smiled at her petite friend.

"Nico-chi, you came as I predicted," Nozomi giggled, "Did you offer your prayer to the gods?"

"How are the gods going to help me?" Nico protested, "Maki has been ignoring me!"

"Maki-chan is always the troublesome one, and she called me troublesome for that love song incident," Nozomi said, smiling gently, "But the gods do not help those who don't help themselves."

"What are you getting at?" questioned Nico, who was already suspicious of Nozomi's designs on her.

"Let's take a walk as we continue," Nozomi said, "Other people are waiting in line for prayers too."

The two walked away from the altar and strolled around the shrine, where their conversation continued.

"Nico-chi, have you heard of Saint Nicholas?" asked the shrine maiden.

"He sounds like a Christian," Nico replied, "But other than that, nothing else."

"The inspiration for Santa-san, he was known for acts of generosity towards others," Nozomi explained, "Once, he even saved three young women from prostitution by offering them gold coins anonymously."

"Nozomi, I'm here for you to tell me how to win back Maki, not hear some Christian story!" exclaimed Nico, wanting to get to the point.

"Win back Maki-chan?" laughed Nozomi.

"No, that was not what I meant… I mean…" Nico exclaimed, having made a Freudian slip.

"It's okay. I have a plan in fact," Nozomi continued, "But you must follow exactly as I say."

As Nozomi said that, she took out a slip of paper from her sleeves. She handed it to Nico. Curiosity got the better of her, so Nico quickly unfolded the paper... only for her face to glow bright red at whatever she saw.

"What's the matter, Nico-chi?" asked Nozomi mischievously, "Am I a horrid designer?"

"This… this…" That was all Nico could utter at the frightening image her eyes laid upon.

"With Nico-chi's fashion knowledge, it will look better," Nozomi added, "You need not worry about the material. I have bought them beforehand; they're in my bag right now."

"You… you…" Nico was still too stunned to even retort, still shocked by whatever scandalous material she was forced to gaze upon.

"You can thank me later, Nico-chi," Nozomi said, "Now go make it and put it on for Christmas Eve ya~"

* * *

That night, Nico gathered her knitting kit and began assembling Nozomi's strange plan. Even then, she was still taken aback and quietly sewed the parts together.

"Nozomi… this is too shameless!" she groaned, "Is she planning to destroy Nico-nii's pure idol image?"

Suddenly, the door to her room opened up. Shocked, Nico quickly turned and used her arms to cover her secret project. Near the door, her two sisters, Kokoro and Kokoa, were there.

"Onee-chan, dinner is ready," Kokoro said, "Mama wants you to come out now."

"Okay Kokoro, I will be packing my stuff first," Nico said, wanting to end the conversation without complications.

"Onee-chan, what is that behind you?" asked Kokoa.

"Uh…" Nico was speechless, hoping to dig some good excuse before her sisters' curiosity got the better of them.

Of course, Nico was far more used to giving excuses to her own siblings than the inquisitive friends she met through µ's. After all, they did buy her story of the 8 backup dancers.

With that in mind, Nico explained herself in her usual fashion:

"This is Universe Number 1 Idol Nico-niii's Love Live strategy! Please leave; I would rather it be a top secret. The media might leak it."

"Wow onee-chan, you're too cool!" Kokoro exclaimed.

"The media! Understood, top secret." Kokoa, like her sister, accepted Nico's explanation quite well.

The two sisters gently closed the door, looking around to ensure no one peeping at their actions. Nico was finally left alone in the privacy of her room again, packing up the… the thing she was supposed to make.

"_This better work…"_ she thought, as she threw the scandalous article into the plastic bag Nozomi provided.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Nozomi's residence, the spiritual girl was eating some cup noodles for her dinner. A simple fare for someone living alone (common for many young Japanese), she silently looked at the three cards laid down.

She knew that the Tower corresponded to an event already occurred; the disaster already began, but salvation was still possible. The High Priestess – i.e. her – already intervened, but it will be Nico who will ultimately get things done.

Only the third card remained a mystery. To see if her plan succeed or not, Nozomi flipped it open. Her eyes widened slightly to see that new card, Major Arcana XVIII: The Moon.

"_My, this is interesting… No, this changes everything…"_ she thought.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is up. This is quite clear-cut how things will go on from now, but there is the execution of things will really turn out in the end. **

**I originally wanted to use Align Right for Nico's (aka the user's) text messages, inspired by iPhones and the like. But since does not allow that, I will leave them bold to distinguish them. **

**Now sit tight for the finale of this three-part fanfic. Coming soon~**


	3. Santa Nico's Night

**Ch 3 – Santa Nico's Night**

By Christmas Eve, µ's had returned to the mountain villa owned by the Nishikino household. They had already seen the house once, but the girls of humbler background stood in awe of the grandeur of such an expensive property.

"Rich man's house!" cried Rin.

"Rin-chan, you were here before," Maki rationalised.

"Wow, it's even bigger than I remembered," Honoka exclaimed… no, screaming away into the mountains.

"Mmm… the mountains are calling to me again," Umi proudly proclaimed, "This time, I shall conquer you."

"Wonderful to return to places your footsteps once treaded upon." That was Nozomi's simplistic words.

"I wonder if that wristband of mine is still here…" Nico mentioned off-hand.

"_Maki-chan, please do some wisecrack that it's lost forever or something…"_ That was Nico's train of thought that generated along with her words.

"Everyone, the servants had prepared everything beforehand, so we can just enjoy the party," Maki explained, taking out her key, "Let's go in before it gets dark."

As the members of µ's moved their bags and themselves into the warmth of a luxurious house, Nico was still stunt by Maki's complete ignoring of her.

"_Maki-chan… she never just ignores me like that…"_ she thought, _"Nico will be forever remembered as Maki-chan's eternal enemy to be destroyed… Bad, bad! With her wealth…"_

* * *

_Nico suddenly found herself in a dark room with no light, no… there was just no spotlight that she was right under. Normally she relished at the spotlight of the performance stage, but it was no performance she wanted to be part of. _

_Two burly men in jet-black suits grappled her limbs, forcing her fragile body down in a kneeling position. Wounds, scars and bruises were all over her body, the marks of abuse by brutes upon Nico's young body. Even her hair and face showed signs of premature aging, a curse carried from years of captivity. _

_Still kneeling and held down, Nico could barely look up as she heard footsteps in the dark. Footsteps that grew louder by the second, like the ticking of a time bomb. _

_The additional figure appeared in the spotlight, someone Nico knew as a friend. It was none other than Maki, but her visage was now ruled by malice and wrath. Her attire even resembled something from a cheap yakuza movie, and she raised a knife held in her hand. _

"_Nico, die!"_

* * *

"Hey, Nico-chi~"

Nico practically jumped in shock upon Nozomi calling her; at least it saved her from a strange fantasy or nightmare. The two were in fact the only ones still outside the villa.

"Nozomi, you can't scare people like that!" Nico tried to divert from her shock.

"Nico-chi, you were the one spacing out," Nozomi laughed, "We should be going in…"

And then, Nozomi's lips moved towards Nico, inches away from the flat-chested girl's ear.

"Have you done what I had directed?" she whispered.

"It's in the bag," Nico answered.

"Okay, let me help you," Nozomi replied, carrying Nico's sack along with her own, "It sure is heavy. Can I get Rin-chan to help us?"

"Please don't. Making this… that thing is already bad enough," Nico said, face blushing pure red, "Last thing I need is everyone seeing me in that."

"Understood," Nozomi just teased Nico, "But you might just jinx it if you aren't careful."

* * *

Later into the night, the party went on as per normal… or at least normal by the standards of the ragtag team that is µ's. Thanks to the likes of Honoka and Rin, the party was not the formal dinner parties the Nishikino houses were used to; their spontaneous natures were literally the life of the party.

As to how spontaneous the two were, it is more accurate to say chaotic. After donning a set of cat ears, Rin's inner animal just took over Rin. She effectively saw herself as a big cat on its hunt. Honoka played along as a hunter of the big cat, trying to catch the agile cat-like girl.

"Nya! Rin-chan is now Panther-chan!"

"Somebody save me!"

"Honoka, don't run about when you are full! Kotori, assist me."

"Umi-chan is no fun! Kotori-chan, corner Panther-chan with me!"

While excitement and fun were the overall tone of the scene, Nico was ever solemn. All she did in the party was a few bites of the food and drinks provided, and most of her effort was focused at staring at Maki. In hopes of catching her by staring at the redhead, it failed as Maki was more focused on getting the party in order as its host.

"Maki-chan, why is the music classical?" demanded Rin, "Rin wants modern music!"

"Rin, classical music is good for your mind," Maki explained, "There are pregnant wives who listened to Mozart for their child's sake. You should appropriate culture."

"Yes yes!" Nico agreed enthusiastically, hoping to get Maki's attention again… It failed, and Maki was distracted by another ordeal.

"_Oh no, nothing is working… Must I resort to… to that…" she_ thought, now driven slowly towards desperation.

By then, practically everyone realised Nico's anguish radiating from her body. She was definitely troubled, even her face and gestures betrayed her altogether.

"Nozomi," Eli whispered, "Is Nico okay?"

"Don't worry, Nico-chi will resolve her problem in due time," Nozomi smiled.

"You gave her another one of your mad schemes," Eli said, glaring at her friend.

* * *

The night dragged on with the party. Sadly, the festivities had to come to an end… at least, for the night. Like the time in the beach vacation house, all nine of them had set up beds in the room. Since the living room was relatively compact, an adjacent room was chosen as µ's makeshift bedroom.

As usual, Umi was overseeing µ's sleeping.

"Okay everybody, sleep in early and we can continue to have fun in the morning. And Rin is forbidden from wearing cat ears until next year!"

"Sorry nya~" apologised Rin.

"Don't worry Rin-chan! We can play in the snow tomorrow!" declared the eternally optimistic Honoka.

"I guess so… maybe Santa-san will come… ops…" Rin remarked, before she realised what she just said. The Santa taboo still hanged high on µ's, given recent events.

"Rin-chan!" scolded Hanayo.

"Okay, let's sleep everyone. Good night." Maki spoke, turning off the lights to the room.

* * *

With the room darkened, most of µ's retreated from conscious and submerged into the realm of dreams. Even the normally energetic Rin and Honoka were exhausted by their earlier antics and knocked out in bed almost as quickly as the others.

Only Nico remained more or less awake, quietly waiting for everyone to be asleep and stay asleep. Certain that the others were knocked out, Nico carried out her plan.

Slowly, Nico removed the bedsheet covering her. For the sake of a convincing disguise, she even applied her beauty treatment so that no one will suspect otherwise. Quietly packing away the cucumber slices away, Nico pitied the waste but they were a necessary sacrifice.

"_Let's do this."_

Walking to the living room where their bags were placed, Nico searched for her bag. She gulped before daring to open it, slowly zipping it open.

"_It has come to this… No point turning back now…"_

* * *

As though coincidences do exist, Maki woke up in the middle of the night. That was a childhood habit of hers; every Christmas Eve she would try to at least find Santa-san as he came down. Oh well, that practice should be dead since there is no Santa-san.

"_Maybe some milk will help get some sleep."_

As Maki got up, she soon noticed that she wasn't the only one awake in this ungodly hour. In fact, she was not even in the room.

"_Geez, she is such a bother."_

Wanting to get milk, Maki left the room for the kitchen. Passing by the living room, she realised that the door was strangely left ajar. Peeping in, there was something moving about near the fireplace.

"_A burglar?"_ Maki supposed, _"I can't let him steal from the Nishikino family, but I can't realistically overpower him… If I expose his cover and scream accordingly, he will flee and I have people like Rin and Nozomi who can stop him." _

Taking the bold step befitting noblesse oblige, Maki swung open the door and turned on the lights switch right next to it. However, she was not prepared for the scandalous vision that would behold her.

The so-called 'burglar' was actually Nico, sneaking around the living room. But that was not the point; it was that thing that she wore. It resembled the animal-themed outfits µ's once wore for a photo shoot on request from the Photography Club.

Nico's outfit was based on a panda, but this one worn now by the petite girl is different. Instead of black and white, this outfit was red with green – as though it were a Christmas-themed outfit. To top it off, a red ribbon and bell were tied around Nico's neck to serve as her choker.

"_What is this creature?"_ Maki thought.

"Uh…" Nico was equally shocked by the surprise, before resorting to a variation of her usual routine.

"Nico nico-nii~, Santa Nico is here in town. Please don't cry or pout. Santa Nico is always here for you~"

"Nico-chan, what is with that outfit?" Maki asked, slowly regaining her composure.

"Oi, it is Santa Nico-chan tonight," Nico claimed, "I am here to bring you presents from the North Pole tonight."

"I'm not a kid, you know," Maki said as a matter-of-fact.

"B-but…" Nico exclaimed, "I'm sorry for destroying your childhood innocence! I am doing this to redeem myself! And here you are, acting like it's nothing!"

"It is nothing," Maki said, "I had an intelligent conversation with Okaa-san after school and we sorted things out almost immediately. I got over it rather quickly, if you ask me."

"What?" Nico exclaimed, "Then why did you ignore my calls?"

"My phone's broken; it can't receive messages," Maki elaborated, "There was a reason why I had to contact Eli to message all of you today."

"Then ignoring me during the party," Nico continued.

"I am the host, so you guys are my responsibility," Maki explained, "Besides, Honoka and Rin were about to trash the place if I didn't stop them."

"So… it was all a big misunderstanding?" Nico summarised, "Maki!"

Nico just hugged Maki tightly, not willing to let her go. Maki just collapsed under Nico's full frontal assault.

"You can say that," Maki confirmed, "But must you wear that outfit? It's embarrassing for anyone and it's winter."

"Oh nothing's too embarrassing for Maki-chan," Nico declared.

At that point, the door slammed open again. This time, the rest of µ's (except for Umi, still 'thank goodness' sleeping) were behind and fell into the living room and saw the embrace in its full shameless glory. All of them, sans Nozomi, were understandably shocked.

"Hello," Nozomi beamed.

"Ni-nico-chan…" Honoka stuttered.

"Look, this is not what it looks like!" Maki was reddened by shame.

"Nico~" That was all Nico could say in such awkward situations.

"Nico-chan is secretly Santa-san!" Honoka declared, to the shock of virtually everyone else.

"Honoka-chan…" Kotori was just dumbstruck by her childhood friend's immediate response.

"That's not the point!" Hanayo exclaimed, equally bewildered by Honoka.

"Santa Nico-chan, Rin wants Ramen for Christmas," Rin apparently had no issue with Honoka's skewered logic.

"Nico-chi, you look cute," Nozomi was enjoying the fruits of Nico's labour and her brainchild.

"Nozomi, you have something to do with this." Eli turned to Nozomi, who merely winked in return.

Rin and Honoka continued probing Nico in her Santa outfit, which only had her hold onto Maki even tighter.

"Nico, let me go!" Maki exclaimed.

"Maki, I am your Christmas present!" replied Nico.

"Maki-chan, you can't monopolise Santa Nico-chan!" Rin demanded.

"This has nothing to do with me!" Maki retorted.

"Y-you're hurting Nico-chan and Maki-chan…" That was all Hanayo could do in the face of such forcefulness.

"At least everyone's lively as usual." Eli pointed out, "And Nico seems to be in a much better mood now."

"There was really nothing for Nico-chi to worry about in the end," Nozomi added, holding The Moon Tarot card, "She was just being too anxious over nothing."

"You're not going to tell her that."

"It no longer matters. Nico-chi seems to be enjoying herself."

Nico ended up being the centre of attention, with Honoka and Rin pulling her about and lying on her lap. They were even listing out anything that could conceivably be presents for this 'Santa Nico' to bring. Maki was crushed under so much weight that she hardly moved, or gave up moving.

"_God, this is the strangest Christmas ever."_ Maki thought.

* * *

**And with that, we have come to an end to this lovely fanfic. Thank you everyone for your support. **

**To clarify, the wristband Nico mentioned is the same one in Season 2 Episode 2; it was taken by a squirrel and still remained with it by the end of said episode. **


End file.
